Fade to black
by death.seiya
Summary: hidden yaoi A sweet one-chapter story about an "impossible" love between two...(squall x irvine) {R&R}


«I knew I should have said it before.now is too late. »  
  
I was walking on the cold earth. There were no footsteps on the ground, only mines.the sky was grey, and it was cold and windy. Every tombstone I was looking at were covered with flowers.wonderful roses.exept one.the one under the big tree, the one at the back of the yard.the one I came here for. He always liked loneliness, now, he's really alone.and it made me much more sad then before.when he was still here. I did not have anything special to give him, or anything particular to say. I did not even know why I came here for.but here I was. I got down on my knees and looked at the tombstone. It was a greyish marble stone, and it looked so cold. But, carved in beautiful letters, we could read: "Here Lies Squall Leonhart. May His Soul Rest In Peace." It have been one year today.one whole year since I last saw him.I remember that day as yesterday. He was so happy then, he just learned he was promoted to captain. He had that lovely smile on his face, oh, he looked so handsome. The wind was blowing, and some leaves fell in front of me, making me look at this name, this very name that used to make me smile whenever I heard it.Squall.my fingers were caressing each very letter on the cold marble. "Why did I do that?" The answer was clear, even simple, t'was because I sweared it, he wanted me to do it, not Ultimecia.I still felt guilty.maybe I could have saved him, and then any of us would have been hurted.or killed.and. "Stop thinking about that, he's gone now.and that's not going to make him to come back." A tear fell from my eye, and rolled down on my cheek, to finally fall on the smooth earth. "Why did I came here?" I still didn't know the answer to that question. I was about to leave, when a little rain started to fall down on me.he always liked rain.a little smile begun to grow on my face, I didn't know why, but, at this time, I felt like this rain was his last present for me...a last goodbye to me. I finally got up. "I love you Squall, and always will.may your soul rest in peace my love." Weirdly, I was feeling better now. "I'll come back next year." I knew, somehow, I would never come back to this place.I put my cowboy hat on and left the graveyard.  
  
I don't know how or why, but I heard some saying that, on the tombstone under a big tree, on the back of the yard, people who goes there can see the most beautiful rose on that lonely stone, and there are no footsteps leading to it.some people even think of an angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
This battle have been so long.and hard. I never lost any battle, but thay one, I have not been able to carry on.  
  
I just woke up.everything was black, but, if everything's really black, how can I see everything.it's impossible.unless everything is just.nothing at all.where am I? What did happen to the others who were with me only a few minute ago? How did I just "arrived" here? I walked for what seems to be hours and hours again, but it was only leading to.nowhere at all.so I just sat down.thinking.everything was only the same.same date, same place, same fight.a battle.two years ago.there was someone else, who was not there "today".the one who died.I "saw" him last year.he was not really "there" tho.only remaining.answering thru wind and rain.I still don't understand.I think.he left me.I made him to leave me.I miss him so much now. I took off my hat to replace my hat. This hat.this very cowboy hat. I put it back on. He gave it to me.I was always wearing it.I loved him so much.and still do.  
  
I think I heard someone walking behind me.wasn't sure tho.I stood up and turned around.I could only see a shadow in the darkness.someone's shadow. Walking toward me.seems that this gait was, somehow, familliar.even tho I did not saw it since what it seems a very long time. Then, a face started to appear.this smile.this lovely smile.even if I did no have the chance to see it very often, I would have recognized it anywhere.this scar.if it's really him.then I must be. It must be.my angel.  
  
He took my hand, looking kind of shy, unsure of himself.then he took me in his arms, holding me tight.and then, he kissed me, so soft, so passionnate, so damn good, like he needed me.I needed him too.I returned the kiss.I thought about this so many times.now that's my only dream coming true. We were only two shadows in the darkness.and we stayed there, holding each other tight.until everything faded to black.  
  
Until we faded to black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Author's note: I know this one was a little short, but I think it's kind of sweet tho.but, still, it was my very first fic I ever wrote and it was kind  
of very late at night so. ^^ And, I know there's no very action, but that's exactly what I expected to  
be like, and I'm kind of satisfied of the result.  
Anyways, Read and Review please!!  
^^  
very appreciated!  
  
***I don't own any of the characters in this story!!*** 


End file.
